thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
7 Грехов: Подарок усыпляющей принцессы
: For other uses, see Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep (disambiguation) 7 Грехов: Подарок усыпляющей принцессы – это третья ранобэ из серии «7 грехов», выпущенная 27 августа 2014 года. Произведение, написанное Akuno-P и иллюстрированное в основном Ичикой, охватывает события, касающиеся песни «Подарок усыпляющей принцессы». 7 Грехов: Подарок усыпляющей принцессы is the third Deadly Sins of Evil light novel, which was released on August 27, 2014. The novel was written by Akuno-P and primarily illustrated by Ichika. It covers the events of Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep. Publisher Summary Обзор Издательства Что такое Подарок усыпляющей принцессы? «Ради вашего счастья.» Mothy выложил песню на Nico Nico Douga в мае 2011 года, выбрав для ее исполнения вокалоида Хатсуне Мику. Песня, основанная на грехе «Уныние», относится к серии «7 грехов» и рассказывает историю Маргариты Бланкенхайм: девушки, создавшей мирный Подарок для беспокойных людей. Также в конце клипа появляются знакомые персонажи из серии новелл «Дочь Зла». What's Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep? "For the sake of your happiness." The song was posted by mothy on Nico Nico Douga in May, 2011. It used the VOCALOID Hatsune Miku for the vocals. The song with the theme of "Sloth" in the Seven Deadly Sins Series, it tells the story of Margarita Blankenheim: a girl who created a peaceful Gift for the troubled people. Familiar characters from the Evil novel series also appear at the end of the video. Plot Summary Краткое Изложение Сюжета Маргарита Бланкенхайм жила, неспособная заснуть с самого рождения; переживая из-за беспокойства мужа и бессонницы, она решает посоветоваться со своей подругой Эллукой на эту тему. В это же время репортер Ханна Лорре едет в Калгаранд, чтобы написать статью о «Цветке Плато». Прибыв в город, она посещает мэра, Джулию Абеляр, и общается с ней за чаем; мэр рассказывает журналистке историю Калгаранда с легендами о Микулии и Эрле Калгаранде. Margarita Blankenheim dwells on her inability to sleep since birth; she also worries about her husband's anxiety and insomnia, deciding to consult her friend Elluka over the matter.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Prologue Elsewhere, the reporter Hanne Lorre travels to Calgaround, intending to write an article on the "Flower of the Plateau". After arriving, she visits the mayor, Julia Abelard, and speaks with her over tea; the mayor explains the history of the town and the legend of Mikulia and Earl Calgaround. Джулия начинает расспрашивать о мотивах репортера, и Ханна показывает ей записки Юкины Фризис, в которых подробно описывается визит девушки в город и история Микулии; и Джулия предлагает Ханне ознакомиться с портретом покойных графа и его жены. После осмотра картины в городской библиотеке, журналистка знакомится с библиотекарем, сообщающим ей, что мэр уведомила того о поисках Ханны. Потому мужчина направляет ее в хранилище, где девушка находит записки Ксеноса Дзякко вместе с иллюстрацией Платоник. Вернувшись к стойке регистрации, Ханна случайно находит одну из потерянных историй Юкины «Цветок Плато». Julia inquires about the reporter's motives, and Hanne shows her the memoirs of Yukina Freezis, which detail her visiting the town and writing about Mikulia; Julia suggests Hanne see the portrait of the late earl and his wife. After seeing the portrait in the town library, the librarian greets Hanne and states the mayor had notified him of her search. He directs her to the vaults, where she finds Xenos Jaakko's memoirs with an illustration of Platonic. After returning to the front desk, she stumbles on one of Yukina's lost stories, "Flower of the Plateau." Ханна представляет библиотекарю экземпляр одной из «утерянных работ» Юкины, о которой следует сообщить в Фонд Фризис. В конце концов мужчина признается, что получил книгу от голубоволосого торговца в Торагае, заявлявшего о себе как о лидере Пэр Ноэль. Тем временем Маргарита рассказывает о своем бессонном состоянии. 2 сентября, пока газета Шубург вещает о Цветке Плато, а Рин Чан приезжает в город, Пэр Ноэль нападает на заместителя мэра Акейда. Hanne confronts the librarian over having the copy which, as one of Yukina's "lost works" should have been reported to the Freezis Foundation. The librarian eventually confesses he got the book from a blue haired dealer in Toragay claiming to be the leader of Père Noël. Meanwhile, Margarita relates internally her sleepless condition. On September 2, the Schuburg Newspaper reports on The Flower of the Plateau, the assault of the Aceid deputy mayor by Père Noël, and Rin Chan's arrival in Aceid.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 1 С этой информацией Ханна приезжает в Торагай и проверяет отель. На следующий день она пытается попасть к маркизу Каспару Бланкенхайму, но девушку останавливают и сообщают о его недавней кончине. Далее девушка знакомится с доктором Марксом Феликсом, обсуждая обстоятельства смерти маркиза; после расследования этого происшествия и связей Каспара с Пэр Ноэлем в ближайшие пару дней, Ханна возвращается в Акейдскую штаб-квартиру Шубурга. Оказавшись там, репортер берет разрешение отправиться в главное управление Фонда Фризис в Марлоне. With this information, Hanne visits Toragay and checks into a hotel. The next day Hanne attempts to visit the Maquis Kaspar Blankenheim, only to be stopped and learn of his recent death. She meets with Dr. Marx Felix instead, and discuss the circumstances of his death; after investigating Kaspar's death and connections to Père Noël for two days, Hanne returns to Aceid's Schuburg headquarters. Once there, she's given a summons to go to the Freezis Foundation headquarters in Marlon. В штаб-квартире Фонда Бруно Марлон приводит Ханну на встречу руководителем организации, Шоу Фризисом, где они обсуждают Пэр Ноэль, и репортер узнает, что глава преступной организации – женщина, и что Эллука Клокворкер посетила Торагай. Шоу разрешает Ханне пользоваться всеми ресурсами Фонда. Между тем Маргарита вновь задумывается о ее романе и провальном браке с Каспаром. 6 сентября газета Шубург сообщает о смерти Каспара и о выступлении Рин Чан в Акейде. At the Foundation headquarters, Bruno Marlon leads Hanne to meet with its head, Shaw Freezis, and they discuss Père Noël, Hanne learning that the leader of the organization is a woman and that an Elluka Clockworker has visited Toragay. Shaw allows Hanne full use of Foundation resources. Meanwhile, Margarita thinks back on her romance and failed marriage with Kaspar; on September 6th, the Schuburg newspaper reports on Kaspar's death and Rin Chan's performances in Aceid.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 2 В течение следующих двух недель Ханна расследует случай, все документируя. Она возвращается в Торагай и разговаривает с полицейским Эйном Энкором, расспрашивая про приостановление расследования Всемирной Полицией дела о смерти Каспара вследствие давления Фонда Фризис. После помощи Эйна с доступом на черный рынок Торагая Ханна начинает разбираться с причиной смерти маркиза, и полицейский направляет ее ко врачу, проводившему вскрытие, Пуэрику Рогже, чтобы обсудить все подробности. Over the next two weeks Hanne investigates the case and documents her progress. She returns to Toragay and meets with constable Ayn Anchor, discussing the World Police's halted investigation on Kaspar's death due to pressure from the Freezis Foundation. After inspiring Ayn to crack Toragay's black market, Hanne moves on to Kaspar's cause of death and Ayn directs her to the doctor who performed the autopsy, Puerick Rogzé, and discusses the details of the case. Позже Ханна навещает поместье Феликса и обнаруживает доктора в критическом состоянии. Далее она встречается с Пуэриком в Люцифении, после чего они вдвоем обсуждают возможные причины смерти Каспара и болезнь доктора Феликса, закончив на теме яда Подарка и его истории. Ханна возвращается в Акейд и посещает похороны маркиза. Заметив Маргариту Бланкенхайм, репортер признает ее сходство с Микулией и смеется, отбрасывая эту вероятность. Маргарита же живет с помощью ее отношений с «Эллукой». 30 сентября газета Шубург сообщает об опасной болезни доктора Феликса, о похоронах Каспара и об обвинениях Рин Чан в использовании фонограмм. Later, Hanne visits Felix manor and discovers Dr. Felix in a critical condition. She goes to visit Puerick in Lucifenia, and the two discuss the possible causes of Kaspar's death and Dr. Felix's illness, eventually discussing the poison Gift and its history. Hanne then returns to Aceid, and later attends Kaspar's funeral. Catching sight of Margarita Blankenheim, she recognizes her similarity to Mikulia and laughs, only to be thrown out. Meanwhile, Margarita dwells on her relationship with "Elluka". On September 30th, the Schuburg newspaper reports Dr. Felix's critical illness, Kaspar's funeral, and an accusation of Rin Chan lip-syncing.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 3 Проходят две недели, Эйн дает Ханне новые сведения по делу, и она начинает изучать Маргариту. Навестив особняк, репортер берет интервью у маркизы и узнает о финансовых делах Каспара; также девушке становится известно о начале новом бизнесе Маргариты с Эллукой, ее подругой. Во время экскурсии маркиза направляет Ханну в благотворительный институт и обсуждает с гостьей своего отца и бессонницу. Two weeks later, Ayn gives Hanne an update on the case and she begins investigating Margarita. Coming to visit the mansion, she interviews Margarita and learns about Kaspar's financial affairs; she also learns that the Marquis had started a new business with "Elluka," Margarita's friend. The two discuss the history of the mage Elluka before Hanne tours the mansion; during the tour, Margarita directs Hanne to a charity institute and the two discuss Margarita's father and sleeplessness. После пребывания у маркизы Ханна наведывается в приют, знакомясь с его директором Ритой. Репортер начинает расспрашивать ту о рождении Маргариты и ее бессоннице, прежде чем перейти к браку девушки. Позже Ханна узнает, что маркизу замечали в обществе женщины в алых одеждах, как и у Джулии и получает алую жидкость, оставленную ей. Потом девушка останавливается в отеле, где спит, пока ее не будит шум, заставив спрятаться; вскоре после этого она воссоединяется со своей сестрой Хайдемари, которая гналась за похитителем Рин Чан. Hanne visits the orphanage and meets with the director, Rita. Soon, Hanne questions her about Margarita's birth and sleeplessness, before discussing her marriage. Hanne then learns Margarita had been seen with a woman in red clothes like Julia's, and is given the red liquid she left behind. Later, Hanne checks into her hotel and sleeps until she's awakened by a commotion and hides; she is shortly after reunited with her sister Heidemarie, who had been in pursuit of Rin Chan's kidnapper. Тем временем Маргарита вспоминает «Эллуку» и довод Каспара, неуместно припомнивший куклу, данную ей взамен подарка; затем маркиза отмечает, как дала Каспару и его отцу собственный подарок. 14 октября газета Шубург сообщает о похищении Рин Чан и выпускает первую часть статьи в память о Каспаре. Meanwhile, Margarita recalls "Elluka" and Kaspar's argument, mistakenly remembering a doll being given to her instead of a gift; she then notes how she has given her gift to Kaspar and her father. On October 14, the Schuburg newspaper reports Rin Chan's kidnapping and gives the first part of a tribute to Kaspar.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 4 Спустя какое-то время Хайдемари отстраняют от выслеживания похитителя Рин Чан, а начальник ругает ее слишком радикальные методы и непрофессионализм. Затем он советует девушке навестить Ханну, пусть и как гражданский. Потому Хайдемари возвращается в Торагай, где знакомится с Эйном, узнав у того, что сестра ушла в таверну посоветоваться с Пуэриком на счет особой жидкости. Затем она вместе с полицейским обнаруживают умирающих детей в приюте, а потом и совершившую самоубийство Риту. Later, Heidemarie is suspended from tracking down Rin Chan's kidnapper and is berated by her boss for her extreme methods and unprofessionalism. Afterwards, he suggests she go visit Hanne, albeit as a civilian. As a result, Heidemarie returns to Toragay; she meets with Ayn, learning that Hanne left to consult Puerick over the liquid in the inn. The two then discover the orphanage children dying, and then Rita herself collapses. В то же время Ханна консультируется с Пуэриком на счет алой жидкости, и он делится информацией, что алый цвет дает несвернувшаяся кровь из пробирки. Но врач сомневается, был ли яд добавлен отдельно или является результатом порчи крови. Подозревая демона греха, Ханна говорит, что, возможно, кровь была лишь прикрытием для яда, и оба решают обсудить Каспара и вскрытие доктора Феликса. Meanwhile, Hanne consults Puerick over the red liquid, and he shares that the red color came from blood within the vial, which refused to coagulate. He continues to explain that he wasn't certain if the poison was a separate component or a result of the rotting blood. Suspecting a demon of sin, Hanne discusses the possibility the blood was put in to mask the poison and the two discuss Kaspar and Dr. Felix's autopsies. Придя к выводу, что Маргарита усовершенствовала свой яд, начиная с Каспара и доктора Феликса, Ханна решает вернуться в Торагай, но её останавливают люди в черном и сообщают о смерти Шоу Фризиса. Вместе с Хайдемари репортер прибывает в Марлон, в штаб-квартиру Фонда, и сталкивается с Бруно, подойдя к гробу Шоу. Дав Ханне оплакать его, Бруно заявляет об аресте обеих женщин, что ему позволяют временно принятые полномочия по управлению Фондом. After coming to the conclusion that Margarita was refining her poison from Kaspar and Dr. Felix, Hanne prepares to return to Toragay until she's stopped by men in black, who inform her Shaw Freezis is dead. In Marlon, Hanne and Heidemarie arrive at the Foundation headquarters and meet with Bruno, Hanne approaching Shaw's coffin. After she mourns, Bruno announces he is arresting the two women on the temporary authority granted to him over the Foundation. Отвечая на вопрос обвиняемых, Бруно заявляет, что Ханна должна быть арестована как «Эллука Клокворкер», главная подозреваемая в Поджоге Лайонесса, а Хайдемари задерживают по подозрению в отравлении приютских детей. После того, как женщины подчиняются, Ханна интересуется выгодой Бруно в этом деле, и мужчина объясняет, что ему обещан титул Второго Торговца в Пэр Ноэле, если тот избавится от них. When asked the charges, Bruno states Hanne is to be arrested as "Elluka Clockworker," the primary suspect of the Lioness Burning Incident, while Heidemarie will be arrested on suspicion of poisoning the orphanage children. After the women are subdued, Hanne asks Bruno why he is detaining them and he relates that he was promised to become the new Second Dealer in Père Noël if he disposes of them. Запертые в штаб-квартире Всемирной Полиции Ханна и Хайдемари обсуждают гибель детей в Благотворительном Институте и непонятную роль Маргариты во всем этом. Затем Ханна озвучивает, что со смертью Шоу им больше не нужно использовать эти фальшивые личности. Женщины готовятся бежать, но вдруг приходят Эйн и Хоб, открыв двери камер; после недолгого приветствия Хоб возвращает Хайдемари ее пистолет, объясняя причины доверия мужчин к сестрам. Imprisoned in the World Police headquarters, Hanne and Heidemarie discuss the deaths of the Charitable Institute children and Margarita's inexplicable role in it. Hanne then announces that, with Shaw dead, they no longer need to use their false identities. The two prepare to escape, only for Ayn and Hob to arrive and unlock the cells; after greeting them, Hob gives Heidemarie her gun and the two explain their trust in the sisters. Эйн признает, что Торагай нуждается в сестрах, показывая Ханне газету с детальным изложением распространения по городу болезни и карантина. Перед уходом Хайдемари вырубает Хоба, и репортер раскрывает Эйну свою истинную личность как Эллуки Клокворкер, вырубив и его. Между тем Маргарита рассказывает, как она закончила подарок, что поможет ей вспомнить, а всем другим заснуть; заметив, что Всемирная Полиция перекрывает Торагай, она отправляется в Калгаранд. Всемирная газета Шубург сообщает о таинственной болезни, убившей 24 человека в Торагае, о карантине в городе, устроенном Всемирной Полицией, и о задержке второй части статьи в память о Каспаре. Ayn declares their need to get to Toragay, giving Hanne a newspaper detailing the town's spread of disease and quarantine. Before leaving, Heidemarie knocks out Hob and Hanne reveals her true identity as Elluka Clockworker to Ayn before also knocking him out. Meanwhile, Margarita narrates how she has completed the gift that will help her remember and everyone else sleep; noting Toragay is blocked by the World Police, she goes to Calgaround. The World Schuburg newspaper reports on a mysterious disease killing 24 people in Toragay, the city quarantined by the World Police and the next part of Kaspar's tribute delayed.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 5 Будучи уже свободными и прибыв в Акейд, Гумилия и Эллука переодеваются в свои одеяния волшебниц и направляются в больницу, где и лечился Маркс. Они узнают, что Маргарита уже ушла в поисках ненастоящей «Эллуки»; затем Гумилия показывает Эллуке карту Эльфегорта, которую девушке прежде показал Эйн, сообщив о новом расположении черного рынка в Калгаранде, и волшебницы решают, что Маргарита там. Now freed, Gumillia and Elluka change back into their mage attire in Aceid and head to the hospital where Marx is being treated. They learn that Margarita has already left seeking the fake "Elluka"; Gumillia then shows Elluka a map of Elphegort Ayn had shown her, giving the location of the new black market in Calgaround, and the two determine Margarita to be there. Пока они готовятся уйти, доктор Феликс выходит из комы и громко заявляет Эллуке об их обмане и участии куклы, пока не испускает дух. Эллука и Гумилия обсуждают смысл его слов, пока все же не покидают больницу, планируя проверить Торагай. По дороге из Акейда им преграждают путь баррикады Всемирной Полиции; волшебницы видят, как старый кучер усиленно старается пройти к своей матери. После попытки полиции арестовать его Гумилия атакует отряд, вынуждая Эллуку также вмешаться. As they prepare to leave, Dr. Felix wakes from his coma and rants to Elluka about their deception and the involvement of a doll, before passing away. Elluka and Gumillia discuss the implications of his words before leaving the hospital, planning to check Toragay. On the road from Aceid, the two are barred by the World Police's barricades; they see their old coachman struggle to get through to his mother. As the police attempt to arrest him, Gumillia attacks the group and Elluka is forced to intervene. Leaving the checkpoint with the coachman and Gumillia, Elluka consults with him over getting them to Calgaround through an alternate route, convincing him that it would help save his mother. After the man agrees, the three of them go by carriage to the town and the coachman drops the sorceresses off at the Calgaround mansion. They are greeted and allowed inside by Julia, who speaks with them about Margarita and the Gift. Gumillia asks about Pierrot's whereabouts, and Julia replies he'd fled, but that by defeating her she could rescue Rin Chan in the basement. While speaking, Elluka realizes that this "Julia" doesn't have a red cat with her, and she reintroduces herself as Fourth Shadow. Gumillia attacks the decoy with magic; their battle leads out into the gardens, where the sorceress uses the roses to dispatch her opponent. With the Shadow dead, the two move on to the second floor and encounter Margarita attempting suicide by drinking her Gift. Although Elluka attempts to stop her, and later to save her from the poison, the girl passes on after telling Elluka they would meet again in the forest. The mages enter the basement and free Rin Chan; Elluka notices she resembles Riliane and recalls other cases of people who look like figures from her past. As they discuss where to return her to, Elluka is stabbed by Sixth Venom, whom she recognizes as the librarian. Gumillia attempts to shoot him, but the assassin ultimately escapes. Meanwhile, Margarita calls herself the "Sleep Princess" and asks her "Prince" to kiss her in the forest. The Schuburg Newspaper notes on November 12th that Toragay has been decimated and Kaspar's tribute cancelled, while Rin Chan was spotted and lost in Aceid.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 6 Gumillia rushes Elluka to the hospital, where she is treated for her injury. Soon after, Elluka returns to Toragay and becomes witness to the destruction caused by the Gift; meeting up with Gumillia, she also learns there is a second Julia Abelard in the Lucifenian aristocracy. As the coachman joins them to note there are people missing, his mother Brigitta arrives and explains that survivors of the plague hid in the Blankenheim mansion; the owner of the town pharmacy also arrives and explains that he was able to find a medicine to counteract the disease. Elluka makes note of their resourcefulness and asks him for the raw materials of the medicine. Elluka and Gumillia head into the Millennium Tree Forest; not having a permit to enter the forest, the two make use of an animal trail to bypass the entrance. Meeting Puerick at the site of the New Millennium Tree, the three of them discuss using the tree's sap to make an antidote for the Gift, as well as the possibility of deriving it from the blood of the survivors. Elluka then speaks briefly with Michaela over using her sap to aid the humans and catches her up on the current state of affairs. Afterwards, she leaves for the abandoned house to meet with Margarita. Entering the house, Elluka sees the girl and the two discuss her revival after the death of "Margarita"; Elluka reveals her realization that Margarita Blankenheim was in fact the Clockworker's Doll possessed by the Demon of Sloth, which hypnotized everyone into believing she was the real Margarita Felix since the actual baby's death. The two then discuss Elluka's realization that the doll had also posed as Platonic and Mikulia in the past. The Clockworker's Doll then reveals how there originally wasn't a demon of Sloth, but that a human posed as a demon in its place, and Elluka confronts the doll as Eve Moonlit. As Eve becomes more maniacal, Elluka prepares to absorb the soul into her own body and destroy it from within. Despite Eve's pleas, the battle commences and fifteen minutes later Elluka returns to Gumillia and Michaela; the two mages head out to Lucifenia. On October 28, the Schuburg newspaper makes a report about Puerick's development of a cure and the new leadership in the Freezis Foundation, including Bruno Marlon; it also reports Fifth Pierrot's killings in Rolled.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 Meanwhile, in Lucifenia, the true Julia Abelard is visited by Gatt Coulomb and discusses the events that occurred, furious at the loss of their members and everyone's actions against her orders. After their discussion, Gatt leaves his "President" to do chores. Alone, Julia muses to herself that, while she had lost the doll, they regained the vessel given to Kaspar; she then prepares for her busy schedule, her red cat having watched everything that just transpired.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Epilogue Appearances Появления Characters= |-| Locations= |-| Events= |-| Groups= |-| Misc= Trivia Интересные Факты Curiosities Любопытно *Ограниченная серия от Энимэйт была доступна вместе опубликованным первым томом, включая уникальный материал с его содержанием. *An "Animate" limited edition was available with the first volume's release, including a unique bookmark with its contents.PHP Twitter - 01/27/14 1:24 AM - アニメイト限定版も発売！詳細はまた後日～！ *В рамках продвижения ранобэ в свете PHP учредил Современную Компанию, в честь опубликования; эта кампания состояла в розыгрыше призов, предоставляя уникальные привилегии для победителей. *As part of the promotion for the light novel, PHP started a "Present Campaign" to commemorate its publication;PHP Twitter (@PHPcomix) - 07/30/14 - 特典：発刊記念プレゼントキャンペーンを実施！ the campaign consisted of a raffle providing unique benefits to the winners. *Новый рассказ, написанный mothy, был рано запущен в продажу, входя в ранобэ. *A new short story written by mothy was mailed in for early purchases of the light novel. *В рамках выхода ранобэ предшествующая сюжету книги мини манга была опубликована в Miku-PACK 09. *As part of the novel's release, a manga short preceding the book's plot was published in Miku-PACK 09. *Во время выпуска первого тиража ранобэ годом рождения Каспара был ошибочно обозначен 508-ой, а не 588-ой. *In the first print of the novel, Kaspar's birthdate was mistakenly labeled as year "508" rather than "588". Gallery Галерея Cover= Gift Back Cover1.png|Back cover of the light novel |-| Illustrations= GiftHanneMikuliaGilbert.png|Hanne examines a portrait of Gilbert Calgaround and his wife GiftHanneShaw.png|Hanne and the elderly Shaw Freezis GiftMargaritaFuneral.png|Margarita at her husband's funeral GiftHanneMargarita.png|Hanne and Margarita GiftHanneHeidemarie.png|Heidemarie mistakenly holds Hanne at gunpoint GiftHanneElluka.png|Hanne blows away constable Ayn GiftJuliaMansion.png|Julia Abelard gloats about her house's enchantments GiftMargaritaSuicide.png|Margarita consumes her own Gift GiftEllukaEveDoll.png|Elluka facing Eve within the Clockworker's Doll GiftJuliaCat.png|Julia prepares for her day as President of Lucifenia GiftProfile2.png|Profiles of Margarita Blankenheim and Hanne Lorre GiftProfile1.png|Profiles of Kaspar Blankenheim, Julia Abelard, and Heidemarie Lorre GiftInsideMargaritaCaspar0.jpg|Kaspar and Margarita MoarMargarita.jpg|Margarita with her medicine |-| Misc= Giftad.png|A poster advertising the light novel GiftNovelClearBookmark.png|The light novel alongside Animate clear bookmark MargaritaDiscardNovelIchika.png|Discarded illustration concept for the novel by Ichika MargaritaPresentPrize.png|Present Campaign prize autographed by mothy and Ichika References Примечания }} External Links Внешние Ссылки *Official Website *Official Trailer *Amazon Online Purchase *Animate Online Purchase es:Pecados Capitales del Mal: Regalo de la Princesa del Sueño